


Dean's Darling Daughter

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Drabble, M/M, Married Life, kids are so smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: Sometimes there is no doubt that Emma truly is her father's daughter.





	

Dean barely closed the front door, finally back home from his night shift, when he heard Castiel calling, “Dean? I need you to come here and talk some sense into your daughter!”

He rolled his eyes, glancing into the kitchen while he shrugged his jacket off. “Why is she only my daughter when something’s going on?”

Castiel glared at him. “She’s definitely acting like you right now.”

Dean sighed and disappeared in the hallway to hang his jacket on the coat rack. “What’s up?” he asked when he reappeared in the entrance, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed on his chest.

His husband was sitting in front of a high chair, glaring at their child while holding a baby spoon and a bowl of some colourless mush that was probably Emma’s breakfast. “She doesn’t want to eat,” he grunted, putting the spoon back in the bowl. “We have to leave to the doctor in fifteen minutes and I still need to change her clothes, and she hasn’t eaten anything yet.”

Dean frowned and stepped closer, only now getting a chance to properly look at their girl.

Emma was sitting in her high chair, leaning back against a big fluffy pillow that supported her little body. Her eyes and lips were closed.

Dean smiled at the sight. No wonder she didn’t want to eat. “Cas, she’s asleep.”

The brunet clenched his teeth and shook his head. “She’s not, she’s _pretending_ to be asleep so she doesn’t have to eat,” he said, spooning some baby gruel and moving it to their child’s lips. “Emma,” he spoke firmly, “stop it. I know you’re not sleeping, you’re not fooling anyone.”

Emma’s eyelids fluttered just slightly, but she pressed them closed again. Her little lips curled in a smile

Dean snorted, and even Castiel huffed a chuckle, forgetting that they were in a hurry.

“Cheeky little thing,” Dean murmured, ruffling the girl’s hair. He smirked then and moved his hand to Emma’s side.

The effect was immediate.

Cas had to move the bowl away when Emma flailed her chubby hands. She squealed and laughed, trying to run away from her dad’s tickling fingers, but with the pillow taking so much space in her chair she hardly had any room to move.

Eventually, Dean withdrew his hand, chuckling.“Will you eat now?” he asked.

Emma smiled up at him, eyes wide open with joy. “Da!”

Dean grinned and kissed her head. “Good girl,” he murmured, before pressing a loving peck to Castiel’s forehead, too. “I’m gonna grab a shower. Let me know how Emma’s check-up goes, okay?”

Castiel closed his eyes at the caress and nodded, smiling. “I will,” he said. “Thank you.” When Dean left the room, he sighed and turned back to his daughter, lifting the baby spoon again. “There goes a plane,” he sang, flying the spoonful of food towards Emma.

The girl clumsily clapped her hands and, finally, opened her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this vine](https://vine.co/v/OXD1Ww0LED0). The story originally posted on [my tumblr](http://casinthongs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
